


DI Drake and DCI Cartwright

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BAMFs, F/F, Fanart, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	DI Drake and DCI Cartwright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The softer pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231911) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 




End file.
